Number 15, Faxash the Freer of Souls
by FashaJeagerjaques
Summary: Fasha has finally died after her many adventures betwen the worlds. She has succombed to the all mighty hand of death. But, has she really died? or rather, has she died completly? Join Fasha in her final and longest adventure ever.
1. Prologue

Zexion P.O.V.

I walked down the beaten path leading into the slums of the Japanese style town. I was here on a recruitment mission. Somewhere nearby in this world, there was an especially strong nobody in hiding. This world was known as Serretei, and all of its inhabitants were highly skilled swordsmen and swordswomen. I had to be careful or else I was no better off than road kill. The only things I knew about the new member were this:

Female

15 years old

A swordswomen

Unpredictable

Could control a person literally at a glance directly in the eyes

I had just made it into the deepest part of the slums when I sensed her, a strong dark aura coming from within a small rickety and seemingly abandoned hut. It was in ruins, but still standing by pure miracle alone. I took a deep breath and then entered the house. I walked right into her trap. Immedialty after entering the house, she had me frozen in place with a sword blade pressed up against my throat. I knew that if I didn't play this off correctly, I would die right here and now. I couldn't see anything within the house, so I was at a major disadvantage. I felt her breath against my ear as she whispered," I am taking you to a different room to look you over, say a word or even move the wrong way. I will slit your throat and vaporize you with a grand ray cero. Got it?" I simply nodded mutely as I felt her presence move to in front of me and I felt her grab me by the wrist. She dragged me along as I stumbled blindly through the dark house until we stopped dead. She then moved what soon was shown to be a curtain and we moved on into a large library lit up by dozens of candles.

I was then roughly shoved down onto a soft surface slightly off the ground. 'But, wasn't she in front of me?' I didn't have long to think on that as I righted myself to be looking up at her. Her appearance was very striking and out there putting it mildly. She had pale skin, electric blue eyes, blood red hair not quite unlike VIII's in appearance. She was also about my height (5'2' to 5'3') and was very skinny. She wore a white haori with white thigh length short, Japanese wooden sandals without toe socks, and to finish it off, 3 golden rod earrings in her left ear. I then refocused on her face only to find my own to heat up to a bright red. I had been caught staring at her.

She simply smiled warmly and chuckled lightly. 'Amazing. A completely different personality then before….' She then stooped down and sat down on her knees in front of me to meet me at eye level. She looked at me scrutinizing for a few moments then grinned a lopsided grin. "You don't seem to be an enemy, so…..why would you come to my home?" I cleared my throat and mentally reviewed the speech I had prepared to tell her. "I am Zexion. I am a member of a group of people called the Organization. We are all a type of heartless called nobodies. Heartless are people or souls who have died with or because of an extreme amount of darkness or despair in ones heart. This impurity within the heart causes its self destruction. We are extremely strong willed people who died by heartless who ripped out our hearts..." I paused to let that sink in for a moment then moved on." Are you aware that you do not have a heart or pulse?" She just nodded simply and answered," Go on. You still haven't told me why you're here." I nodded simply and continued on.

"Well, our leader Xemnas has found a way to get our hearts back. It is called Kingdom Hearts, which in itself is an assembly of other hearts stolen by heartless then recollected by members of the Organization. We recognize you as a possible asset to the Organization. I came here after senseing your prescence and tracking you down to be here. So, will you join us? Will you help us attain our hearts once more?" She stared at me uncertain for a moment then brightened up and nodded happily." Of course! But only on a few conditions." I metally slapped myself. 'Another one of those kind of people.' I just sighed and nodded.

"Name them." She then proceeded to liven up even more and grin as she spoke," Well, first of all is that you Zexion, will be mine. I have imprinted on you and I think you are a good person. Second, I wont except liars. If I catch anyone in the organization lieing to me, I will reprimand them myself or even worse. I will leave. And one last thing…..You have to promise e that I will have true Nakama. Those are my only conditions." I looked at her uncertainly. "That is …all?" She just nodded again and then held her hand out."If you will uphold these things. Then I will serve your cause until my end or the objective is accomplished. Take my hand and we have a deal."

This was almost to easy, and besides. She said she claimed me, what was she? A guard dog of some sort? I shook off the thought and grabbed her hand in which she almost immedialty pulled me up back onto my feet. I then opened a dark portal and motioned towards it."This way please. It leads into Castle Oblivion, the Organization home. It lies within the World that Never Was. " She simply stood there and then I realized that she still had a firm grip on my right hand. I looked at her quizzically , non-verbally asking why. She responded with," remember condition one. You are mine, so we go together. " I simply nodded in a awkward understanding and walked side by side with the girl through the portal.

We exited the portal within Xemnas office and to my greatest pleasure, the superior was already within the room expecting us. He cocked an eyebrow after seeing us holding hands, but then carried on without any word of it. " You girl. What is your name?" She simply stated monotonously," Fasha." Xemnas then smiled warmly….sort of. "No longer are you Fasha. You now follow the way of the coat. With this new path, a new identity. From this day till your heart is returned to you, you will be known as Faxash the Freer of Souls. Or in short, Number XV of the Orgaization." He then gestured to her sword."That is what you wish to use in service to the Organization?" She looked at him sternly and nodded mutely. Xemnas then opened up a dark portal and pointed to it."VI, take XV to her room and introduce her to the others. You are her official temporary guide and overseer of her until she knows all of the ropes of the job." I bowed and responded," Yes, master." Then lead her hand in hand through the portal. We were deposited into a blank white all over room. 

I gestured in a panoramic way with my arms and explained," This is your room. It is at the very end of the hallway and next to Foriuxocol the demon. You will also share a bathroom with him. Your new clothes are already in the closet. You are to always were the customary black cloak when on duty or in the superiors presence. Any other time, you may wear what ever it is you would call…"street clothes" and sleep wear is also whatever you wish it to be. Any questions?" She shook her head the replied," The only thing I wish to know is may I continue my practices of other things while here or am I to die of boredom?" She had a light sense of playfulness in her voice so I decided to go along with it.

"No, you may continue any form of hobbie or extracurricular activity you llike as long as it does not cause danger or to much disruption within the castle. Any thing you wish to buy that is not furnished by the Orgaization must be bought with munny and treasure you find on your mission from othr worlds or be part of your missionly pay. If you need me, I will be down in the library reading if you need me. If you get lost, just ask anyone you see. No one here isn't a part of the organization. Oh, and also. Do you know how to summon a dark portal?" She nodded and then made a shoing motion with her hand towards me.

"I got it from here Zexion-kun. Now go, I would like to think you aren't a perverted type and would give me my own time to change. DO you mind?" I blushed fiercly and practically sprinted out of her room, shutting the door behind me. I could hear her laughing hard through the wooden door and sighed." This being claimed thing may be harder to deal with than I thought." With a stressed groan, I opened a dark portal to the library and nearly collapsed onto my favorite rading chair. It was an old antique plush chair with slightly fraying dark navy blue material on mahogany wood legs. I sank into it relaxed and randomly grabbed the first book I could reach without getting out of my spot. I looked at the cover in amusement, "The History and Biographies of the Serretei and Hueco Mundo". I looked at the book for a moment longer before tearing into it.(metophrically speaking. I would never harm or damage one of my own or anothers book on purpose, it's a waste of potential knowledge that way) It appeared to be one of the books meant for or about Faxash that were transported here when she arrived. I delved into it with awe and curiosity. I soon realized that Faxash was a more complex person than I could have ever imagined.


	2. Chapter 1

Demyx P.O.V.

'Well, I guess that I can't say that she isn't fun. But, damn…she is just like Axel!' Demyx thought as he walked along the dirt path next to Zexion and the newest member of the Organization. She was an oddity to put it mildly. She had pale skin, electric blue eyes, and she also had the exact same hairstyle as Axel. She was borderline anorexic (also just like Axel), stood at a grand total of 5'2, and was the most multi-personalitied person I had met in awhile. She donned the customary organization cloak, and had a blue sword sheathed at her hip. She refused to wear the black boots like the rest of us, resigned to wearing white wooden Japanese sandals and black toe socks. She also wore 3 simple golden rod earrings on her left ear, but only on her left.

She had been found by Zexion about 2 weeks ago, and she had stayed by his side almost 24/7 every day since. Her name was originally Fasha, but as of usual was changed to something with an X in it. So her official title was XV Faxash, the soul freer. Her element was…..willpower. She could control any person with a weak, unprepared, or willing soul. All she had to do was either get you to look into her eyes dead on or touch you with her sword. The mere thought of loosing my own will over myself sent a shiver down my spine. And the worst part of it, she was highly unpredictable, 15 years old, and highly versatile in combat. Well, at least that is what Zexion and Xigbar told us.

This was her second official mission and her first one with me. We were collecting hearts in the world of Disney princess Mulan. Basically, the world was of an oriental Japanese format. Ironically, she was from a similar world called Seretei. 'Aw, shit." I cursed aloud as Faxash got a murderous look in her eyes. Zexion looked at hr then followed her eyes to see what had riled up the young girl. I looked over as well and gawked at the sight. It was a man about his thirties, with pink hair, large glasses, and wore a white kimono with black accents. I looked back to Faxash only to find Zexion whispering something in her ear.

I strained to hear it, only to hear a few tidbits. "He can't be him…."

"Remember the mission..."

"What would Ulquiorra say...?"

Apparently, this was able to calm her down and then she deliberately walked right over to the man and smiled cheerily. He gasped at seeing her and then scrambled to turn away and sprint out of range. She laughed then walked back over to us and blushed. "It was a person from my past reincarnated. But, he still remembered me I guess…..Sorry for the interruption. Consider me in your debt for one favor. Got it memorized?" Zexion simply nodded while I groaned." Not you too….."

Yup, I almost forgot one thing in my little bio of number XV; she was now me, Roxas, and Axel's friend. Apparently, she picked up Axels' catch phrase already. Joy… Well, the mission was about to start. 'Damn I the fighting', I thought as begrudgingly summoned my sitar Arpeggio. I could see a large swarm of ….Dragoons? I thought those were under Marluxias' control. With a shrug, I summoned a large funnel of water and flung around some of the smaller ones while Fasha went in and cut them to pieces. Zexion also fought on by casting spells of Firaga and Thundaga. By the end of 10 minutes we had collected over a hundred hearts and finished off all of the Dragoons. A perfect mission clear…Well, almost perfect…

Zexion was cursing at Fasha while she simply sheathed her sword and smiled at him warmly. He then sighed and pointed towards me and yelled, "Go RTC with Demyx. I have something I must do here alone. I promise to read to you when I get back, alright?" She pouted but gave him a quick hug before running over to me and looking up at me. I smiled and asked," Shall we go then? "She nodded happily as I opened the portal. Then, she ran ahead on through and I sighed walking in behind. "So energetic and childish yet, so fierce and cold. Yup, just like Axel."

Axel P.O.V.

I was walking down to the hall way leading to the Hall of Empty Melodies when I heard the swooshing sound of a dark portal opening. I turned only to be nearly bowled over by my new and youngest friend Faxash. I smiled and ruffled her almost identical to mine hair playfully. "Hey chibi, what's up? Besides me?" She laughed childishly before looking up at me."Just cuz' I am short, doesn't mean you get to make fun of it. Oh! Before I forget, I needed to ask you something." I leaned down a bit to hear her out, but just as I did Demyx walked on through the same portal that Faxash just jumped through.

I waved my hand to him in greetings and stated," Hey Demyx! How did the mission go?" Fasha grinned and jumped up, now hanging off of my arm swinging. Demyx flashed a proud grin and stated," We finished it within 10 minutes! We kicked butt!" Fasha laughed and nodded. "Yeah! Me, Demyx-aniki, and Zexion-kun were awesome! You should have been there Axel-otouto! You would have been soooo impressed!" I looked to Demyx who simply nodded after jumping up happily. "And you call me and Faxash childish. Whatever anyway, Faxash you said you needed to ask me something?" Faxash looked up at me (still swinging from my arm) and simply asked," When is Luxord-sama and Roxy-Chan coming back?"Me and Demyx snickered at Roxas new nickname given to him by Faxash. He received it very suddenly.__

_**It was breakfast and everyone except Zexion and Faxash were there. The only two empty seats were the one next to Roxas and the one across from it. I was just turning around to tell Roxas about the new member when she came rushing through the door way pulling behind her a startled Zexion laughing happily (btw, she was the one laughing. Zexion looked torn between screaming and hitting her) Our jaws nearly hit the floor at the sight, it was so unheard of for Zexion to really have any physical contact with others. Especially letting himself be dragged around by a girl. So, when they sat down in the two empty seats, we were even further shocked to see Faxash lean over and kiss Zexion on the forehead and all he did was it there and blush. Then, he smirked and turned to look over at us. I gulped in fear he would do something to me in retaliation for watching, but all he did was introduce me. **_

"_**Faxash, these three are numbers XIII Roxas, VIII Axel, and VIV Demyx. They are very nice and would love to be your friend. Why don't you get to know them while I go on my mission today?" She peered curiously at us from over his shoulder than looked back at him. Zexion sighed and stood up then proceeded to pull the girl over into the seat next to Roxas. Then, he did the….well at the time anyhow, unthinkable. He leaned down and kissed her cheek then walked off down the hallway.**_

"_**What the hell was that?" I questioned to nobody (pardon the pun) unparticular. As soon as I broke the short but awkward silence, Faxash suddenly shot up and ran to be standing between me and Roxas chairs. Roxas tilted his up to look at her only to be shocked by her gently stroking his hair. "Hmmm, you are…Kawii…ku chibi….." She appeared to be stating this as a fact more than a mere question. Roxas gawked and started to protest," K-kawii? I am NOT cute! I am handsome and…" He was cut off by the girls' sudden childish laughter and then her proudly stating," You are too! And if we are going to be friends then you need to be honest with me. No matter how small, a lie is always the worst sin to commit in the eyes of a friend." Roxas gawked and then sighed, "Fine. I have been called and….I guess I could be….a chibi…..and…a little …..kawii…." I nearly lost it; I howled in laughter but was quickly silenced by Faxash glaring murderously at me."I don't see what's so funny about honesty Axel. Besides, you should really be more…..obedient." I looked at her face for a second in bewilderment. I caught a glimpse of something dark cross her eyes and then almost immediatly I felt a chill run up my spine. Demyx looked at me in concern and asked me what was wrong. **_

_**I couldn't respond. She had taken over my will. She then moved her fingers in a calling forth gesture and I immedialty found myself standing up and walking over to her. Then she smirked and commanded to me," Get on your knees and say sorry to me and then to Roxas." And that is exactly what I did. I practically fell onto my knees and then against my own wishes, I spoke out in a sad yet monotone voice," I am sorry Roxas. I am sorry Faxash." Then, as soon as the feeling of powerlessness came, it was gone and I felt myself out of her control.**_

_**I got up shakily but before I could stand at my full height, Faxash walked over and hugged me around the neck. After releasing me from her hug she looked at me apologetically."Sorry I had to do that. But, you should never make fun of someone doing the right thing. It's only a push for them towards bad directions. I promise not to do that to any of you ever again. Okay?" We all nodded awkwardly and then seemingly satisfied with that, she turned back to Roxas and said," Hey Roxy-chan? Can you show me around the castle?"**_

I just lowered her to the ground and answered with a sad tone," I don't know Ash. (me and Demyx's nickname for Faxash) Its been 4 days and it was supposed to be a 3 day mission." She just somberly released my arm and dropped gracefully to te floor, but was staring sadly down at her feet. Demyx swooped in though by adding in," Remember though, they did go to Port Royal. Luxord probably got distracted and Rxas has to bring him back. They are probably just getting into a minor distraction is all." Ash brightened up a little at that but was still looking at the floor. Fearing that she would stay down in the dumps like this for longer than this, I grinned slightly and bent done to her eye level. I pulled her chin up and said," Hey I know! Me and you could make some pretty art as a welcome back present for when they do get back. How does that sound?" She nearly bowled me over when she jumped up and hugged my neck gleefully.

"Okay Axel-aniki! Lets go!" She clambored up onto my shoulders and pointed towards my a grateful sigh for her change in mood, I turned back to and waved goodbye to Demyx before sprinting down the hallway. 'Man, she is so childish, but….i like that about her. Strong and powerful, without losing her innocence. Probably the only nobody besides Namine to remain so pure.' I thought to myself as we reached my room. I opened the door and walked inside over to my desk. Once properly iside, Faxash jumped off my shoulders and onto the floor. She then walked over to my desk and pulled out some paper and pencils. After this, she walked back over to my waiting form and set us up to be lying down on the floor. I then lied down across from her and we began to draw. I hadn't drawn anything in at least a year, yet here I was drawing fullout panorama's of forests, twilight town, and my own hometown back before I died. While Faxash drew pictures of all of us together, Japanese towns, a desert, and Zexion in the library reading silently. 'So…this is what being a big brother is like…But Clair would be shockedto see me with a little sister huh?'


End file.
